1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a liquid crystal display device and manufacturing method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
The current liquid crystal display device employing polymer sustained vertical alignment (PSVA) display modes mainly includes an array substrate (TFT substrate), a color filer (CF) substrate disposed oppositely to TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the two substrates. Compared to liquid crystal display panels using wide view angle display modes, such as, multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA), patterned vertical alignment (PVA), PSVA display mode has an advantage that the CF substrate includes neither bumps nor slits in indium tin oxides layer.
During the cell process, the known PSVA technique achieves liquid crystal alignment through applying external voltage on array substrate and CF substrate, and using UV radiation to make reactive monomers in the liquid crystal to line up according to electric field formed by applied external voltage. The way to apply external voltage is usually performed by introducing an external voltage from one side of array substrate, and then external voltage is conducted to CF substrate through conductive seal disposed between the two substrates. The approach of applying voltage through array substrate is restricted by the yield rate of the array substrate, and no repair can be performed after the cell process is completed.
In summary, it is desired to have a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof to change the way to apply external voltage and to improve the yield rate of the cell process.